friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Geller-Greene
Emma Geller-Green is the daughter of Ross Geller and Rachel Green. Rachel's pregnancy was originally revealed in the season finale of Season 7. Emma is born in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2." Emma lives with both her parents after she is born, until they get into a fight over Ross not telling Rachel that a man that she met at a bar left a message for her. Rachel then moves back in with Joey. In the series finale, her parents reconcile. Birth and Early Life Emma was born on April 4, 2002, after 47 hours and 27 minutes of labor, to Ross and Rachel. (In most cases, a baby in her situation would have been born via emergency C-section). She was born in The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2. She was born breech (buttocks first) Emma is the result of a one-night stand, as shown in The One With The Videotape. Ross and Rachel move in together during her pregnancy so Ross could be more involved with the baby and be there for Rachel. After Emma's birth, they all live together until the season 9 episode "The One Where Monica Sings". Ross and Rachel get into a fight, realizing their living arrangement isn't working anymore, and Rachel and Emma move in with Joey. In the series finale of Friends, Rachel and Ross get back together, bringing them closer to becoming a happy family. Early in her life, Emma seemed to enjoy the song "Baby got Back", which was the only way her parents could get her to laugh in her early stages. Later on, Emma also enjoyed going on swings. Plus at thanksgiving Emma is entered in a baby beauty pageant and wins. Rachel then pretends she went to a spelling bee and won. Name The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter, but once Rachel heard the name and loved it so much, Monica let her have it. Before deciding on "Emma", Ross and Rachel discussed several other names like "Delilah", (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") "Isabella", and "Ruth" (which was eliminated because of the candy 'Baby Ruth' after Rachel saying "We'll have ourselves a little Baby Ruth...".) Ironically, in the season 2 episode "The One Where Old Yeller Dies", when Ross and Rachel were dating, he states he already picked out the name of their future daughter - "Emily", which later turned out to be the name of his second ex-wife. Rachel's sister, Amy, also mistakenly refers to her as "Emily", and also as "Ella". At first she even calls her "Emmett", when she mistakes her for a boy. Family Emma's parents are Rachel Green and Ross Geller. She has two aunts on her mothers' side, Aunt Jill and Aunt Amy. On her fathers' side, she has her Aunt Monica and her Uncle Chandler (Chandler is related to her via marriage). Emma's grandparents are Sandra and Leonard Green (divorced) and Judy and Jack Geller. Emma has a half brother, Ben, with whom she shares a father. Ben's mother is Ross's first wife, Carol (who split with Ross because she was a lesbian). Emma also has an Aunt Phoebe and an Uncle Joey, but they are both not related to her in any way. Her cousins are Jack and Erica Geller-Bing, twin son and daughter of their aunt and uncle, Chandler and Monica. Their first daughter was supposed to be named 'Emma', but Monica gave the name to Rachel after baby Emma was born. Monica and Chandler named their own daughter Erica after the twins' biological mother, (as they are adopted) and their son after Jack, Monica and Ross's father. Relationships Parents Ross and Rachel loved their daughter very much. They were always protective of her and always made sure she was looked after correctly. Extended family and friends Through Emma's family on her father's side, she has her grandparents Jack and Judy, Aunt Monica (related by blood), Uncle Chandler (related by marriage; Monica's husband) (2 of the main characters), half-brother Ben Geller, and her cousins Jack and Erica. Jack was fond of Emma, as well as Judy obviously was. Monica loved Emma very much, especially since she was the daughter of her best friend and brother (something she deeply desired) and Chandler also loved her: They even got along very well together and even babysat her one night and would even be her guardians if Ross and Rachel died (Although Chandler had to prove himself as an independent authority figure when he learned that he would initially only get Emma if Monica was alive). Her relationship with her half-brother and cousins is unknown, but it's likely it would later turn out be a loving one. Through Emma's family on her mother's side, she has her grandparents Leonard and Sandra, Aunt Jill (related by blood) and Aunt Amy (related by blood) (2 of the main characters). Leonard may not have been too fond of her because of her being illegitimate, while Sandra obviously loved her and usually babysat her. Jill was likely fond of her niece, while Amy on the other hand was obviously very not. Gallery Dvd-friends.jpg EmmaG.jpg 9x02-emmacries.png Emma.jpg Emmagellergreen.jpg Emma-geller-green-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Rachelbaby.jpg Main Season 9.jpg Baby Emma.jpg|Baby Emma friendspromo1.jpg|Rachel and Emma at Central Perk Trivia *Emma was conceived the 299th time Ross and Rachel had sex. (In The One With The Cop, Ross reveals that they have had sex 298 times to that point. In The One After Vegas, both Rachel and Ross denied having had sex the night before. Out of the 300 times they had sex over the series' run, including the final time in the series finale, Emma's conception missed the 300th by one time.) *Emma's favorite song is Baby Got Back. It makes her laugh. Her parents are seen singing it to her by the other friends, *Emma's first word is "gleba", which is the "fleshy, spore-bearing inner mass of a certain fungi". At first Ross does not think this counts as her first word, as he does not think it is a real one, but Rachel finds it in the dictionary. He becomes excited by this, proclaiming "she's gonna be a scientist!". *It is first revealed that Rachel is pregnant in the season finale of Season 7 (which was aired in May 2001), with Rachel being about a month pregnant. If this were true, Emma would have been born in January 2002, but she was born in the season finale of season 8, which aired in May 2002. This would make sense if you count Rachel's pregnancy as beginning from the Season 8 premiere (which was aired in September 2001). In the white Friends box set there is a book that shows a prop of Emma's name tag, stating she was born on the 4th April, 2002. Similarly, in the episode "The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress" Rachel tells another bride she is getting married on the 15th of May, meaning that Rachel is pregnant in May. However in the episode "The One With Ross's Step Forward", Phoebe states that Rachel is 4 months pregnant but this can be correct as the episode aired in December, Rachel should be 7 months pregnant by then. Again, this is correct when Rachel's pregnancy started in September 2001. Rachel is pregnant for about a year. *Ross stated once that he would like to name his daughter Emily, but it never happened, likely due to his failed marriage 4 years before Emma's birth with a British woman named Emily. *Emma was portrayed, though uncredited, by Cali Sheldon, who was actually born a month after Emma on June 17, 2002. In a few episodes, Cali had started talking, which caused problems during setting. This was similar to Ben Geller, Ross's other child. *In "The One With The Late Thanksgiving", Phoebe gets Rachel to secretly enter Emma in a baby beauty pageant. Emma wins the pageant and $1,000. *At Emma's first birthday party, Rachel orders a cake shaped like a bunny, but it ends up looking like a man's genitals. While they go back to the bakery to fix it, Chandler & Monica babysit. During this time Chandler accidentally teaches Emma something. When everyone returns, Emma holds up her finger when Chandler asks how old she is. Ross and Rachel are especially happy with this milestone. *In one episode, Amy gets Emma's ears pierced while babysitting, much to both Rachel and Ross's horror, since she did not inform them about her plan. *In one episode it is revealed that Emma enjoys swings, but Rachel doesn't like her daughter using swings because of an accident when Rachel was four. The accident was how her hair got caught in the swings chain, and in order for her to escape, her mother had to cut a lump out of her hair, and it was uneven for weeks. *Emma would be 13-14 in 2016. Appearances Episodes *The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2 *The One Where No One Proposes *The One Where Emma Cries *The One With The Pediatrician *The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner *The One With The Male Nanny *The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song *The One With Rachel's Other Sister *The One With Rachel's Phone Number *The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work *The One With Phoebe's Rats *The One Where Monica Sings (Mentioned only) *The One With The Blind Dates *The One With The Fertility Test (Mentioned only) *The One In Barbados, Part 1 *The One After Joey And Rachel Kiss *The One Where Ross Is Fine (Mentioned only) *The One With The Cake *The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits *The One With Ross' Grant *The One With The Home Study *The One With The Late Thanksgiving *The One With The Birth Mother *The One Where Chandler Gets Caught *The One Where Joey Speaks French *The One Where Estelle Dies *The One With Rachel's Going Away Party (Mentioned only) *The Last One, Part 1 (Mentioned only) Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rachel's Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Residents of the Friends building Category:Ross & Monica's Family